Munge Dweevil
The Munge Dweevil (ムラサキショイグモ) is an enemy in Pikmin 2. Like other types of Dweevil, this creature is commonly seen retrieving corpses and treasures, and it is never found above ground. When agitated by attacks, it will release a cloud of poisonous gas that will poison Pikmin. This suitably makes White Pikmin the best choice in battle, as they are immune to poisoning, but be aware that the munge dweevil has more health than its relatives. Alternatively, as Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will easily defeat one. Notes Olimar's Notes "The munge dweevil is one member of an insect family known for mimicking objects by carrying them on their backs. These insects often carry the carcasses of other life-forms on their backs, but apparently this is not for the purpose of transporting them as food, but instead is another example of their mimic behavior. The munge dweevil produces two different chemical compounds within its body, which form poisonous gas when mixed and expelled. This gas is used only for self-defense." Louie's Notes "Exposure to even extreme heat doesn't seem to rid this creature of deposits of potent gas. It's probably best for everyone if you avoid eating this hazardous fare." Nintendo Player's Guide "Often the most attractive spiders are the deadliest. The purple Munge Dweevils are nice to look at, but the gas they emit is lethal to most Pikmin. If you have white Pikmin, use the pale troopers to attack a Munge Dweevil's body." Battle Strategy Pikmin Attack the Munge Dweevil with whites. Aim precisely to kill it quickest, as it moves constantly and has a very small head, which is the weak point. Another way is to grab a large load of reds and swarm it. It will die in seconds. If it for some reason is able to attack (even if it dies, if it has started its attack, the animation will continue) whistle back the Pikmin, as they will easily be harmed by the poison that is emitted directly beneath the creature's head. Purples also work as they have an ability to stun, making it easier to hit. Captains Run up to it and attack it. Using the captains for attacking is ideal since they are immune to any kind of poison. If you hold the X button, or C in ''New Play Control! ''version and lay down (after you collect the "Five Man Napsack") the dweevil will pick you up and you can ride around on its back for a little. When your ready to kill it, just press the A button to kick its head and stun it. Then just punch it to death. This works for any small Dweevil (except for the Volatile Dweevil). Gallery Munge Dweevil.png|High-quality screenshot of a Munge Dweevil in the Piklopedia. Munge Dweevil attack.png|A Munge Dweevil releasing poison gas to defend itself. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Shower Room Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Poison enemies Category:Canon